KOTOR: Trails Of Deceit
by Danye Rowil
Summary: In a time of despairation the galaxy calls for desperate measures, Revan and Bastila go across the galaxy to find the Rakatan star maps. Meanwhile on Coruscant the Jedi Council decides to send four Padawans on a journey to trail after the Ebon Hawk.


**Disclaimer & Info:**

**This story is completely made up as I go and I own no part of this at all any resemblences to other storys/events are either coincidental or I may have had some inspiration from it. If you feel such is the case feel free to message me**

Sleep, how it avoided me that long night. I couldn't think, I couldn't leave my room. I couldn't sleep either. I was trapped starring at my ceiling of my room. I'd heard rumors of Darth Revan still being alive. Could it be?

I tossed and turned. I knew Revan personally I was 11, He was 18. We were friends. I closed my eyes and flashbacks happened.

"Revan why can't I go?" I asked as he pulled his hair back into his ponytail the way he always did before he was about to do something serious. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled "You're just a kid y'know you've got a whole life ahead of ya and I'm not gonna let you die just because you wanna fight the evils of this galaxy. Wait a few years, if the war is still going then you can join up with me." He said as my shoulders dropped.

He patted me on the back.

That was the Revan I remembered. Not Darth Revan, Not Lord Of The Sith Revan, Just the courageous Revan that would do anything for anyone.

I trained for the last five years to become him. It was my dream to fight along his side. Well, that's what my motivation was until he betrayed the republic.

I then fell asleep.

A few hours later my alarm buzzed and buzzed. Slowly pissing me off until I threw it into the wall. I immediately got dressed in my robes and ready. I looked good for a Jedi. I had long hair auburn blonde hair, Pulled back into a Padawan braid. My eyes were a light cyan blue. My skin was a light olive color.

I was done admiring myself so I stepped out of my door and walked through the corridors talking to a friend each time I saw one.

I made it to my destination, The room of a thousand fountains. Master Kaal was there, my master. A grumpy old man determined to make my life hell. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disappointment.

"What will I train in today?" I asked eagerly. He pointed to Jerem. My best friend.

He clicked his tongue.

"You two will be sparring today, Approach him and bow." He snapped. I did as commanded. "BEGIN!" He shouted. I slashed at him at a diagonal angle He spun off to my side and slashed upwards, blocking it I attempted to sweep his leg but he jumped. When I came full circle He was waiting to bring down a slash on my head. I dodged it and swiped up at the side of his face as he arched his blade in a circle. It was my blade at his throat. His at my neck. A draw. "DAMN IT!" I screamed in my head.

Jerem smirked "How's your hair?" I felt behind me as the foul scent of burnt hair filled my nose. My padawan braid was gone. Severed. Maimed from me. I shook my head and my hair fell to my shoulders. I looked like a Jedi Knight now that I was removed of my padawan braid "Enough, This is for one day you both have done well." A high pitched voice spoke.

I turned around to see none other than Master Vandar. I straightened my usual slouch and stood at attention "Thank you Master this is an honor to be in your presence."

I bowed carried on to my next class. I got some strange looks from other masters as did Jerem on our way from class to class. It became a rather unexciting day.

A few hours later it was lunchtime. I made my way to the usual table and sat amongst my friends. Jerem, Halea, Caroline and a few others. Caroline looked stunning as usual and Jerem was making eyes at Halea. Yet somehow he had the nerve to nudge me on the arm and whisper "Go for it!" I laughed and blushed as I gazed into her eyes unaware that she was catching on. Caroline and I were together, It was hard to explain, We were best friends since….As far back as I could remember.

"Are you looking at something?" She asked me curiously with a slant in her eyes that seemed to tell me that I was caught.

"I dunno, If I knew I'd say." I said in an attempt to hide my interest from her. Jerem nudged me again. He was more restrained than I, As much as he felt for Halea he wasn't attached to her like I was to Caroline. I sipped my blue milk and casually started conversation.

Lunch went by.

Slowly the day progressed like normal but I could sense it. Today was no normal day. During my hour of free time I went ahead and took the elevators to the top of the temple and stared at the sunset.

I lit a cigarra and puffed. Allowing it's deadly chemicals to soothe my jitters by killing me slowly. I stared into the sunset. It's tangerine color drawing me in. I remembered once how Revan had took me here long long ago when I was still a youngling and lifted me up and sat me on the rail. I felt so free here on the skyline with Revan. I took another puff and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was _her_. I had to laugh a little as I thought I was caught because I was not allowed on top of the temple nor cigarras were allowed either. I turned around and smiled.

"You know you shouldn't be up here right?" She asked jokingly.

I blushed slightly and inhaled another drag. "I shouldn't be doing this either." Blowing the berry scented smoke just above her head.

She giggled. I then turned around and leaned forward on the rail. She followed suit and leaned against the rail as well.

"This city is something isn't it?" I asked as I could distantly see the speeders flying by and the ships in the upper atmosphere.

She nodded as I tossed the butt off of the temple where it landed somewhere out of sight.

"Yeah." She spoke in the same entranced tone as me.

"Well, my city gazing time is up. So if you'd like to hang out let's go to the courtyard before we get caught." I said in a relaxed tone. I stretched out my arms as we walked to the elevator.

We made our way to the courtyard and sat down on the edge of a fountain. I gently splashed some water on her and she pushed me smiling as we spoke of nothing important and hung out. All was well. Or so I thought.

The gate master dashed up to us and I could see him using force speed to get to us quicker.

He stopped with an instant and raised his palms forward. "You two… Get….to the high council…." He said between gasps. We got up and walked up to the elevator. We pressed the up button and our slow ascent took place. I knew that we would not be in the council room for a while and both of us thought we were in trouble. I figured now was as good of a time as ever to tell her so I did. "I just wanted to tell you that whatever we're about to face we can face it together and I-" She cut me off with a kiss. "I love you too." She said sweetly as I gazed into her honey colored eyes.

I kissed her again. This time more slowly and time itself held still. I wrapped my arms around her when suddenly time wasn't so slow.

The doors opened and It was too late for us to hide it from them. We were seen kissing in front of the High Council and now it would all be over.

Master Vrook of Dantooine didn't look pleased. His nostrils flared. "Maybe we were wrong about choosing them!" He snapped.

I opened my jaw as I stepped into the center of the room, Caroline slowly following with me.

"Feelings for each other, do you have?" Master Vandar asked inquisitively

"I…Err….We…" Was all that came out of my mouth.

Dorak spoke. "I see that it's definite that due to your bond we shouldn't leave you two unattended, We've got two other Padawans In mind for this mission." He said nodding his head as Vrook continued to glare at us. I tried to keep still.

Vandar intervened with peace "Jerem Trex and Halea Starkiller will be joining you in this assignment."

"What might this assignment be?" I asked with a smirk that made Vrook squirm in his seat.

"You four will follow Bastila and her company as they quest across the galaxy, However they must not even know of your existence. You must be like a shadow in the night." Zhar said calmly. "The fate of the galaxy is in their hands, The fate of them, Is in your hands." Vrook solemnly spoke as though it were doomed from the start.

"Oh boy!" I said stamping my foot on the ground and snapping a finger. I knew it had to piss Vrook off so I did it.

He placed his face in his palms and began to mumble.

"Dismissed you are." Vandar spoke quietly.

It was on now.

I slowly made my way to my room and began to pack my extra things, Things that the masters didn't know I had. Things that I managed to get ahold of while I was outside of the temple. When I shouldn't be. I took my credits, In today's galaxy it was a hearty ammount exactly 3k and I also brought a small carbine, Fully equiped with thermal detinators. You never could be too carefull. I packed a few other things not worth mentioning, Civilian clothes, You get the picture.

I lit another cigarra and sat at the foot of my bed. I was perplexed, How could they not have faith in Bastila but HAVE faith in us. It made no sense. Maybe they were just trying to get rid of me. I wasn't sure. I was nervous so when mine was burnt I wondered if I should have taken another so I grabbed my pack, Empty. "Damnit!" I thought. I set my alarm early for early in the morning. I knew I'd have to sneak out to get some other stuff.


End file.
